100 Words
by cairea
Summary: 100 word drabbles for various series, games or books, including Get Backers, Weiss, Utena, Harry Potter, Suikoden, Trigun, FFVII . . .
1. Get Backers: Kimonos

_A collection of drabbles written for various drabble challenges on LJ. They're all either 100 words or so close it doesn't really matter. Various series and I switch tenses like whoa._

Kimonos

"Na . . . Kazu-chan?" Ginji fidgeted with the trailing sleeves of the kimono. He didn't like these things. Even though their part of the job was supposed to be completely non-combat, he couldn't help but think of how this thing would get in the way if it did come down to a fight. Anyway, he looked silly.

Kazuki smiled reassuringly. He wasn't Ban-chan, but he understood Ginji as well as anyone who wasn't could. "It'll be all right, Ginji-san. If you act confident, no one will notice."

Sometimes, Ginji worried about Kazuki's complete faith in him. Today it helped.


	2. Get Backers: Brownies

Brownies

The kitchen was a complete disaster. Bowls and spoons and baking pans were spread all over any available surface, alternately covered in half-cooked dough and black char. Yamato was a similar mess, his white shirt stained brown and black.

Ban looked around, the beginnings of a smirk forming.

"Shut up, kid."

"Didn't say anything."

"Didn't have to."

Ban poked around. "… these were supposed to be brownies?"

".. kind of." Yamato folded his arms, attempting to look unruffled.

"Man, you'd think someone who can whip up thousands of types of poisons without thinking about it would be able to cook."


	3. Get Backers: Camellias

Camellias

In the language of flowers, a camellia might mean 'exquisite beauty' or 'unpretentious'.

To Fuchouin Kazuki, they are a symbol of impossible survival.

The fire that had taken the lives of his family had taken their gardens, as well, and looming large in his memory is a single camellia bush standing untouched , the heat from the flames on all sides strengthening their scent to an almost choking consistency in the air.

He did not see that bush go up in flames, though he knows it must have. Jubei pulled him away too quickly.

He prefers it that way, really.


	4. Get Backers: Rain

Rain

Teshimine liked the rain.

He had never really thought about it one way or the other, until Ginji. Then it had been more recognition of a curious thing: that it seemed to rain whenever Ginji was unhappy. Once Raitei had shown his true form, however, it ceased to be such a surprise, and he had gone back to not really noticing it.

Now he noticed it more than ever, in these past few years of wandering. Rain reminded him of a life he'd left behind, and though he regretted the necessity of leaving it, he took comfort in the memory.


	5. FFVII: Trees

Trees

"I like trees."

Sephiroth glanced at his lieutenant, who was sprawled gracelessly beneath one of the plants he had just expressed affection for. "Do you, now."

"Yeah." Zack managed a shrug, somehow. "They're calm, y'know? They don't do much, except grow. Everything else is kind of a side effect of their just existing. It's nice to think that there are things in the world that don't have to always be doing something."

Those were strange words, Sephiroth thought, coming from someone who always seemed to be in motion unless he was asleep.

Zack smirked at him. "Reminds me of someone."


	6. Fruits Basket: Femininity

Femininity

"Yu-ki-kuuun"

Yuki knew that tone, and what it meant coming from that particular set of voices. He didn't even have to look at them, though he did anyway, knowing he looked like a rabbit caught aboveground by a fox. Most people he could steer away from whatever dire plans they'd concocted for destroying his masculinity. Not these two, though.

Somehow, he knew he'd wind up doing exactly what they wanted. There were no polite words strong enough for how much he hated being thought of as 'pretty', and so he would say nothing.

Then he saw the miniskirt.

"Absolutely not."


	7. Harry Potter: Black Brothers

Black Brothers

"God, you're a dumbass."

Long used to insults to everything from his intelligence to his choice of shoes for the day, Regulus ignored his brother and continued packing his trunk. His attempt at an uneventful departure had been foiled by Sirius' presence, he wasn't going to add to the drama personally.

He found his resolve tested almost immediately as Sirius stomped over and slammed down the lid of the trunk, then sat firmly on top of it. "You're gonna die, Regulus. Don't you get that?"

"I'll die doing something worthwhile."

Sirius snorted, ignoring the jab. "You're still gonna fucking die."


	8. Revolutionary Girl Utena: Relationships

Relationships

He knows he isn't a good person. He spends enough time emulating good people to know that whatever he is, it isn't that. In the end, he's not sure it really matters, as long as he accomplishes his goals.

Touga uses people. The relationships other people form out of a desire for companionship, so they know they're not alone, whatever -- they're not for him. He has no use for something as simple as friendship in his life. Even his little sister, who he loves, is a victim of this point of view.

Life is cruel, so will he be.


	9. Suikoden II: Grass

Grass

Miklotov was never comfortable in open country, Rockaxe born and bred as he was. He liked mountains and forests. They gave him a sense of security -- let him feel that there was something between himself and the wide world. Standing out on the open fields of the Grasslands, he felt horribly exposed.

There was one benefit to being in these flatlands, though. Camus, who seemed comfortable enough with the mountains, stood somehow taller at his side now, and his smile was perceptibly more relaxed. The landscape suited the Red Knight wonderfully -- no question about why.

Camus had come home.


	10. Trigun: Knives

Knives

"I don't understand why you follow him."

Golden eyes regard him dispassionately. Midvalley has always found Legato's eyes unnerving. There's nothing human in there, though the man was born as human as Midvalley himself. "You follow him."

Midvalley snorts. "That's not the same thing."

Legato considers this, expression eerily blank. It's a dangerous game, baiting the man like this. One never knows when he'll feel like playing along and when he'd rather kill than have his Master questioned.

Finally, his lips twitch into a smile. "When he tells me I have to explain myself to you, I will. No sooner."


	11. Weiss: God

Schuldig

Schuldig believed in God, though it surprised most people to hear it.

God, as far as Schuldig was concerned, was a politician, and he had quite a racket going on down here on Earth, what with the churches and the money and the anxiety over heaven and hell. You had to admire the sort of mind that would let people get so tormented over something that had so little bearing on their day to day lives, really. At least, Schuldig thought so.

He didn't share any of these observations with Farfarello. Talking religon with the Irishman made his head hurt.


	12. Get BackersWeiss: Backlash

Schuldig's stomach dropped as he fell into a field of blue, chills starting at his spine and spreading through the rest of his body slowly. He couldn't feel the movement of air on his face or the ground beneath his feet. The only mental activity emanated from the young man standing before him, staring around wide-eyed, alarmed and confused.

Abruptly as they'd fallen out of reality, they were back, Schuldig sitting on his ass in Takatori's front hall, the blue-eyed punk who'd broken in leaning against the wall across from him, glaring murderously.

"Could've mentioned you were a telepath, jackass."


End file.
